


Pin Up Style Spock

by The_Norsiest



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Betting, Jim took the photo, M/M, Partial Nudity, Romulan Ale, male pin up, pin up girl, spirk, while there is no descriptive smut I hope it comes off as sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Norsiest/pseuds/The_Norsiest
Summary: Excerpt: "Only one pointed ear in view by the turn of his head. It was teasing; perked and ready to be devoured. Spock seemed so at ease in such a compromising position. But what did it, what really cinched the entire photo were those eyes…"Okay, so there was a discussion on Tumblr about drawing Spock as a Pin Up Girl. I was like "man I wish I could draw" but then I realized... I can write it!
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 15
Kudos: 65





	Pin Up Style Spock

**Author's Note:**

> Please be advised this is an unedited work. 
> 
> Also my apologies for even writing this and/or please enjoy :)

He’d done it. God only knew how and McCoy only knew why, but that crazy S.O.B. had done it. Bones stared slack jawed at the image he’d been presented with when he fired up his computer. Far too inappropriate for sickbay but the good doctor just couldn’t get himself to delete the image. A note attached at the bottom: “I believe we agreed to two bottles of Romulan ale?” and signed “Jim.” Quite frankly it was a fair price to pay for the glorious picture that had encaptured his senses. Every last one to be exact. His mind ran blank as it deleted all unnecessary information to make room on the harddrive of his brain to ensure that THIS vision could never be forgotten. 

It was Spock… it was so much of Spock… 

On his bed with that gaudy scarlet and gold blanket. The lush red velvet drapes flowing down in the background contrasted well with his skin tone. An odd assortment of memorabilia sat on the ledges just above the bed. None of which were nameable; words like statue and sword lost due to the profound focus one would have on the subject of the photo. All other details being erased from sight in the wake of one man in all his delectable glory. 

He was wearing one of Kirk’s god awful green shirts (in McCoy’s humble opinion), the one with the V neck. It wouldn’t have fit of course due to the slight roundness of Jim’s stomach as opposed to Spock’s longer, learner torso. If Bones had to guess he’d say they’d pinned it, pulling it taught so it was skin tight against the half Vulan. This of course caused the V to dip even lower, the fabric stretched more than was usual, exposing the firm chest covered with lovely tufts of hair. The definition of those muscles not lost in the soft expanse and the picture good enough quality to make one image they could just reach out and caress the wilderness of a chest leading up to the neck. 

The top was all he was wearing. 

The shirt itself didn’t quite reach all the way to the waist. It ended before covering the navel. There was just a peeking of abs to tease his audience. Blocked somewhat by the angle and placement of the legs; held tightly together, crossed at the ankles and fallen to one side. His body curved at the hip exposing flesh that moved down along the thick muscular thigh. A surge of wonder gripping Bones as he questioned how powerful such extremities were on a Vulcan, even a half human one. How strong the hold would be if wrapped around a partner, unrelenting it their grasp. 

He gulped. Beads of sweat forming at his brow. 

Possibly the most alluring feature of the photo wasn’t even the exposure of so much flesh or the positioning of the body in it’s come hither state. No, it was further up. Spock was resting back against his pillows, one elbow behind him with hand on his side, the other up, hand lost behind his head for comfort. Only one pointed ear in view by the turn of his head. It was teasing; perked and ready to be devoured. Spock seemed so at ease in such a compromising position. But what did it, what really cinched the entire photo were those eyes… Dark and daring they peered back into the camera, at the viewer in a way that just made your toes wanna curl. They were asking, without word, without that damned Vulcan telepathy, enticing the one who’s gaze they held to just come over and join him. 

He was gorgeous. 

Bones noted the smallest of smiles pulling at Spock’s lips. That cheeky, coy thing that he sometimes did. Not that he’d ever admit it. Not that he’d ever admit to taking this photo. The picture was set to delete in a matter of less than a minute, though Kirk undoubtedly got to keep one for himself. And if not, he at least had the opportunity to make another. To delight in the real thing ‘first hand’. 

The sickbay doors opened with a whoosh as Christine Chapel entered the room. McCoy turning off his monitor with one flip of the switch and swiveling towards her in a grumpy display. “Would it bother anyone to knock!?” he asked defensively. 

Chapel furrowed her brow and did a double take, making sure she’d come through to the medical room rather than his personal quarters. The hostility she was greeted with making her question her own reality. “To sickbay Doctor?” she asked, hoping for some sort of clarification. 

Bones knew he’d made a ridiculous request and shot up from his chair. He moved over to the line of liquor he kept on hand for special occasions and strange emergencies. A secret compartment hidden behind a bottle of synth ale they’d gotten from their last stop on Star Base 4. He reached in to pull out two bottles of Romulan ale, the blue stuff that tasted like poison but dumbfounded you quicker than any alcohol known to man. “Excuse me nurse.” he added gruffly “I’ve got to go settle a bet.” 

Chirstine wasn’t used to being so dismissed. She tried to let it go seeing as the doctor was behaving like a sore sport and clearly it had nothing to do with her. She moved over to grab her PADD and started going through the daily incident report to catch up on what she’d missed off duty. There was a message from Spock. A little notifier informed the woman that the image was not to be clicked on while there were others present. She glanced around and, assured that the doctor wasn’t coming back any time soon, tapped to load the picture. She gasped and instinctively clutched her chest. The shock giving her a long pause before she saw the note attached at the bottom. 

“I must commend you on your suggestion of positions Ms. Chapel. Jim was quite pleased and I do not believe I can argue with the results. I shall be certain to repay your kind favor with a bottle of the perfume you prefer once it is available for me to purchase. Sincerely, Spock.” 

Christine had to chuckle. She set to sending a response. “So glad I could help. If you ever need more suggestions you be sure to let me know :). Christine.” 

Later that day the crew would note several odd behaviors in their superior officers. Doctor McCoy would be more surly than usual. Captain Kirk would be found with his mind adrift and unfocused. Nurse Chapel could be caught breaking into unprompted smiles and giggles throughout the day, especially when talking secretively with Uhura during their lunch hour. In fact, the only person who seemed to behave as normal was Commander Spock, who went about his business as if nothing were unusual in the least.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post a photo I based his writing off of but it wasn't my art. I hope this was descriptive enough. 
> 
> Special thanks to Marlinspirkhall who’s tumblr convo started this whole thing. Link to their artwork below.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Star Trek Pinups](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807162) by [Marlinsart (Marlinspirkhall)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlinspirkhall/pseuds/Marlinsart)




End file.
